The Final Battle
by Abbey-Ryou
Summary: Well, this is a dream I had, and I wanted to put it up so yall could read it! Please R&R Also I wasn't sure on the genre but, it made me sad while I wrote it.


_Abbey: Hey guys! I have to tell you... This was a dream I had... NOT A SPOILER!_

__

_Disclaimer: Doesn't own Shaman King_

* * *

__

It had all come down to the final battle between Yoh, and Ren. One of them would end up loosing all they've work for, and leave with shattered dreams. Ren and Yoh stood and stared each other down, both of them silent.

"This is it Ren, one of us is going to lose." Yoh stated "And I don't plan on giving you an easy fight... I plan to win."

"Don't jump to conclusions, I neither of us has won yet." Ren said quietly.

The Oracle pager lit up with the word "fight" as the leapt at each other crossing weapons, they lunged at each other fighting harshly, almost as if this were a matter of life and death. Ren swiped his blade across Yoh's ankle, leaving a clean light hit.

"Er... Ren, I'm sorry!" Yoh exclaimed as he jabbed at Ren's side, leaving a slightly deep wound.

Ren grunted in pain, "You know... before, when we first fought," he blocked Yoh's sword from another hit, "You where barely able to land a hit!"

"Yeah, well you couldn't either." Yoh claimed

Ren swung his Kwan-doe at Yoh's Left shoulder, cutting into it leaving a fairly deep cut, Yoh reeled in pain as Ren, jumped to make another assault, as he was in mid air Yoh looked up pulling the samurai sword up to block Ren's attack. The sword stabbed him in the left forearm.

"Agh!" Ren dropped the Kwan-doe, as he fell from the air clutching his fore arm, quickly he picked up his Kwan-doe.

The battle continued on for a long while, as Anna, Tamoa, Horohoro, Ryu, and Manta, all stood watching in horror,

"This is terrible... two friends shouldn't have to fight each other like this..." Manta sighed

Anna glanced at Manta who had tears in his eye's "It doesn't matter now Manta, They would have had to fight sooner or later... Yoh and Ren where destined to fight, it is how the Great Spirit plans it." Anna explained

"You mean that's how he gets his kicks!? Making two good friends fight each other for the crown!?" Horohoro exclaimed.

Anna simply ignored him, looking back to the fight, "Yoh will win."

"How can you tell?" Ryu, asked

"It's easy... Ren is still weak from his last battle with Lyserg... so he has the lesser amount of furyoku, and strength." Anna stated dully.

"Oh." The rest of them replied.

Yoh stood on the left and Ren on the right were standing a good distance away now, panting heavily, they collected themselves and charged at each other again, clashing with a loud crack, Ren was now on the Left and Yoh on the Right, Ren's Kwan-doe, had been chopped into two. He had lost the fight. He hung his head, and there was a long moment of silence between the two, Ren dropped his weapon at his side and turned to face Yoh,

"Congratulations, Yoh... You are Shaman King..." he sighed, "Good job." He began walking off.

"Ren, wait!" Yoh called

Ren turned to face Yoh again, with tear filled eyes,

"You did an excellent job, and you're definitely a great opponent!" Yoh paused for a second "come on, come hang out with us, Ren, It'll be great!"

Ren shook his head, "Maybe some other time Yoh, I have to be alone for a while." As he turned a single tear fell from his eye,

"Bu- Ren?" Yoh said trying to stop him.

"Leave him Yoh." Anna said blankly, "you have to go and talk to the Great Spirit. Then he will give you the place as Shaman King."

Yoh Turned to enter threw great, large copper and silver doors with dragons, and tree's molded onto them.

_Following Ren_

Ren wiped away the tears from his eyes, and continued walking till he reached and small dark cave out in the wilderness, to shelter him the cold rain that poured down on the earth in thick heavy drops, almost as if the sky were crying with him.

'_If I were to lie here, and close my eyes... would I die?'_ he said examining the deep wounds, that poured blood. He laid down, as his eye's slid shut. He was ashamed of his loss, and feared to return home.

Two months had passed Yoh was officially Shaman King, and he and Anna were to be married next week. Yoh had found no trace of Ren and figured he went home, until... Jun appeared to him one day,

"Jun!? What are you doing here? Is Ren with you?" Yoh asked excitedly

"I am afraid not..." she answered in a shaky voice, "you see, I was hoping he was here with you, I looked everywhere else I could think of, but here, and haven't been able to find him... but I can see he isn't with you."

"You mean he is gone?" Yoh questioned not wanting to believe

"That is exactly what I mean." Jun said leaving the room, out on her journey again leaving Yoh in fear for his friend.

They never had found him, they figured he was gone forever.

* * *

Abbey: Please R&R, also I am taking a poll, should I do a sequel, or leave it at that? (What if I told You Ren isn't really dead?)


End file.
